Forum:2018-08-15 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Bored? Looking for something useful to do? There's plenty of wiki editing you can do. ---- Is it just me, or is Dimo uglier than usual today? The jutting chin, the huge round clown nose... Except for panel six, looking at Agatha sideways with one eye, where he's really cute. (P.S.: I looked back at some old Dimo pages. He does always have a huge nose, but I still say it doesn't usually look so clownish.) ➤ So, who thinks that offscreen speech balloon in the last panel is Quintillius? We're clearly meant ''to think so, but I bet not. I still steadfastly hope it'll turn out to be a recovered Bunstable, but I'd settle for Wooster. Bkharvey (talk) 05:03, August 15, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Given at Agatha's look of astonishment in the last panel, maybe they're letting us in on it not being Harmon. But probably not Wooster, either; that wouldn't astonish her. So if it isn't Bunstable, it's Albia. (Although she'd say "we," wouldn't she?) Bkharvey (talk) 05:10, August 15, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S.: So in panel 5, when Dimo apologizes, does he believe Agatha that she didn't kill him, or does he just think that she wants it to be a secret? Bkharvey (talk) 05:22, August 15, 2018 (UTC) P.P.P.S.: Actually that offstage voice reminds me of Lord Womble. Bkharvey (talk) 07:18, August 15, 2018 (UTC) GOOD GAD! Could it be...''Holmes? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:18, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :No, seriously--could it be an analog to The Great Detective ? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:45, August 15, 2018 (UTC) ::That occurred to me, too. It'd be fun. Bkharvey (talk) 18:57, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Bunstable's dead. It's gonna be Wooster, along with Tarvek and Higgs. And so of course Agatha is surprised; she isn't expecting any of them to turn up, especially Higgs.--Geoduck42 (talk) 16:17, August 15, 2018 (UTC) : Ah, right, I forgot Wooster wouldn't be alone. But if he just got there, why does he have an opinion already? Shouldn't he, you know, interview the suspects and all that? Bkharvey (talk) 18:57, August 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Wooster knows about Lord Bunstable, see 20180625. May be he knows enough to expect things like this to happen. Svesjo (talk) 19:48, August 15, 2018 (UTC) ::: He's also spent time around Agatha, he knows she's not a murderer. --Geoduck42 (talk) 20:14, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :::: I don't think there's such a thing as "not a murderer." He knows she's not a habitual murderer, and (as she explains to Dimo) she wouldn't kill lightly, but I don't think any investigator would just decide a priori that she didn't kill this time. (We know she didn't, but that's because we witnessed the beginning of the incident.) Bkharvey (talk) 00:09, August 16, 2018 (UTC) : I think it's going to be Hadrian Rakethorn. I now think the person behind Dimo in the second to last panel of the page for is Hadrian. I didn't recognize him until now because he is fully dressed; in fact, I initially listed this character as Wooster until the made it clear that that couldn't be the case. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:35, August 16, 2018 (UTC) :: So, then, is Hadrian in some position of authority in this situation? He must be, right, for it to make sense for him to express an opinion in that way? (Yes, I remember that Albia assigned him here, but that doesn't necessarily give him police powers.) Bkharvey (talk) 04:23, August 16, 2018 (UTC) ::: I think you are more concerned about this story making logical sense than the Foglios are. ;-) But I also don’t see why it would only make sense for a person in a “position of authority” to have made that statement. Rakethorn could just be vouching for Agatha without being in charge of the investigation. Perhaps he genuinely thinks she’s innocent, perhaps he’s trying to curry favor with Agatha, perhaps he is following Albia’s instructions. — William Ansley (talk) 02:29, August 17, 2018 (UTC) NOTE--In the last panel, Dimo looks very annoyed at whoever thinks Agatha is innocent. This is a clue. Dimo has met the chap before. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:13, August 16, 2018 (UTC)